Vínculo Oscuro
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: La noche de Halloween transcurría tranquila en la fiesta de la mansión Phantomhive, o al menos eso esperaba el joven Ciel hasta que algo comenzó a suceder...  Shonen ai


**~ Vínculo Oscuro ~**

La fiesta en la mansión Phantomhive se encontraba en todo su apogeo. El lugar estaba cuidadosamente ambientado en la noche de brujas, lleno de calabazas y velas, ayudando a crear una atmósfera siniestra acorde con la fecha. La música sonaba con alegría mientras los invitados bailaban a su son, disfrazados de misteriosos seres o personajes ficticios.

Ciel permanecía apartado del bullicio, sentado en un cómodo sillón, observando todo a su alrededor. El joven odiaba bailar, por eso en las fiestas se escaqueaba a un lugar apartado para evitar ese problema. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su fiel mayordomo, Sebastian, el cual parecía divertirse bailando con Elizabeth. Le dio permiso para disfrutar de la fiesta y al parecer no había puesto resistencia alguna, al igual cuando aceptó bailar con la joven dama. Le molestó ligeramente aquella imagen, sin dejar de observar al demonio. Le sorprendió su vestimenta, nunca imaginó que Sebastian se disfrazaría para una fiesta como Halloween, pero Ciel admitió en su mente que el traje de fantasma de la ópera le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien.

Por su parte, su atuendo era bastante sencillo, iba disfrazado de pirata a petición del demonio. Suspiró resignado recordando el momento en que Sebastian le convenció para celebrar esa ridícula fiesta americana. Se levantó de allí aburrido de ver siempre las mismas caras, cuando algo llamó su atención. Un mal presentimiento sobrecogió su corazón al observar el otro extremo de la sala, un hombre colgaba del cuello, muerto, cerca de la entrada del comedor. Dirigió su vista alrededor, pero los demás parecían no ver la desagradable escena. Al posar sus ojos sobre el hombre, ésta ya había desaparecido.

— Creo que no dormí lo suficiente — se dijo en voz baja, intentando buscar una lógica en aquello.

A los pocos minutos anunciaron la cena, todos los invitados se acomodaron en las sillas esperando la deliciosa comida. Ciel esperó paciente mientras los criados servían el primer plato y al terminar se apartaron a pocos pasos por si algún invitado necesitaba algo. Antes de poder destapar su vasija, Ciel escuchó un siniestro susurro que hizo eco en sus oídos. Levantó la vista del plato creyendo que algún invitado le había nombrado, pero nadie le prestaba la menor atención. Alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido, y posó sus ojos en Sebastian. El mayordomo le estaba mirando con ojos penetrantes y una misteriosa sonrisa, difícil de descifrar, a los pocos segundos se levantó con un ademán elegante.

— Si me disculpan, yo me retiro ya — anunció con una agradable sonrisa —. Espero que el resto de la velada sea de vuestro agrado.

La mayoría de los presentes se despidieron del joven mayordomo, continuando con la cena a los pocos segundos. Ciel tragó saliva y nuevamente puso toda su atención al plato. Al abrirlo, un hedor repugnante inundó sus pulmones provocándole náuseas, su cuenco estaba lleno de un amasijo de vísceras y gusanos. Ciel se levantó del asiento con el rostro pálido sin apartar la mirada del viscoso plato. Aquel movimiento asombró a los presentes, cuchicheando en bajito entre ellos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Ciel-sama? — preguntó uno de sus sirvientes después de unos segundos al ver que Ciel aún seguía de pie, paralizado —. No tiene buen color.

Ciel no respondió, tragó saliva apartando la vista de aquella asquerosa masa de carne y se alejó, musitando un _"disculpadme" _muy contrariado. Se alejó del bullicio del comedor adentrándose en el silencioso salón, necesitaba despejar su mente. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de las columnas, suspirando quedamente, mientras pensaba qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

No dudó en que aquello que le asaltaba eran visiones, pero ¿por qué a él? ¿Acaso alguien intentaba mostrarle algo? Llevó una de sus manos al cabello, intentando calmarse. Pensó que tal vez era debido al cansancio, las últimas noches no fueron precisamente tranquilas, las pesadillas no dejaban de agobiarle. Y, para colmo, Sebastian se mostraba extraño frente a él.

Desde hacía días su mayordomo apenas hablaba con él, siempre era muy escueto, excepto cuando insistió en celebrar la fiesta. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en algo así? ¿Y por qué tanta gente? A muchos de los invitados apenas los conocía. Bufó enojado al darse cuenta que todos sus pensamientos siempre empezaban y terminaban con Sebastian. Pero había algo en aquella inquietante mirada del demonio que le daba escalofríos. Al levantar la mirada, sus pensamientos se evaporaron al instante, al percatarse de algo que nunca en su vida había visto.

Se aproximó hasta una columna extraña, observando el hueco que había entre la figura que lo adornaba y la pared. Tomó entre sus manos un candelabro y se adentró a la fría oscuridad. ¿Realmente había un pasadizo así en su mansión? Ciel nunca lo había visto antes y aquello le extrañó. El lugar era estrecho y un poco claustrofóbico, pero poco a poco parecía ensancharse. De nuevo escuchó el escalofriante susurro, pronunciando su nombre, no reconoció la voz pero era muy siniestra.

Detuvo sus pasos intentando oír algo más, quiso averiguar de dónde provenía la voz, pero no la escuchó de nuevo y tampoco había señales de vida en ese lugar. Avanzó nuevamente por el pasadizo, lentamente, hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera. La observó con cuidado, al parecer llevaba ahí años, intentó abrirla pero tenía un candado. Dejó el candelabro en el suelo, intentando buscar algo para poder abrirla. Encontró una pequeña astilla de madera de la puerta y se acercó a la cerradura.

Desde que estaba con Sebastian nunca había necesitado abrir cerraduras o forzar puertas, pero ahora estaba solo y le resultó muy difícil. Tras varios intentos comenzó a frustrarse y suspiró resignado. Se preguntó por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por averiguar que se ocultaba tras aquella puerta. Un nuevo presentimiento se hizo presente, había algo allí que le era familiar, y no era muy agradable. Agarró nuevamente la astilla y por suerte, tas varios intentos más, consiguió abrir la puerta.

Antes de poder penetrar en la habitación, una mano gélida le apresó el hombro, dándole un susto terrible. Se giró con rapidez dispuesto a enfrentar a su acechador, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo se trataba de Undertaker. La espeluznante sonrisa del individuo le dio escalofríos, pero eso ya era algo normal.

— No deberías estar aquí abajo, Ciel — susurró el enigmático hombre.

— Esta es mi casa, eres tu quien no debería estar aquí — sentenció el joven mostrando su orgullo. Hizo caso omiso y se acercó a la puerta abierta.

— Tal vez descubras algo horrible ahí dentro, luego no digas que no te lo advertí — Undertaker dio media vuelta alejándose de allí dejando escapar una risa lúgubre.

Ciel no puso demasiada atención en la advertencia de Undertaker, cogió el candelabro y se adentró en la habitación. No consiguió ver nada allí excepto una oscuridad aplastante, hasta que de pronto, una inmensa luz se hizo presente. Ciel ocultó sus ojos tras el brazo, pero a los pocos segundos se percató que olía a quemado. Al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta que no era luz, si no fuego. Inconscientemente dio varios pasos atrás, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se cerró de golpe. Intentó abrirla, pero fue en vano, dio media vuelta y miró de nuevo el fuego, había algo que le desconcertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que allí estaban sus padres, clamando por sus vidas mientras el fuego les consumía poco a poco. Ciel notó cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar pero sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos para ayudarles a salir de allí. Al acercarse, el fuego se desvaneció sin dejar rastro y Ciel cayó al suelo de golpe. Al levantarse notó la presencia de alguien más y giró su rostro hacia la derecha.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Bocchan? — aunque sus palabras no eran amenazadoras, su voz sonó terrorífica.

Ciel se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian, el demonio permanecía encadenado a la pared desde su mano derecha, rodeado por unas extrañas cadenas que emanaban un aura violeta. Parecía algo peligroso y la mirada de Sebastian no le inspiró confianza alguna. El niño se levantó sin apartar la mirada, alejándose varios pasos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Sebastian? — ordenó Ciel bastante alarmado.

— No debe estar aquí — mencionó sin más, su voz era muy inquietante —. Es el anfitrión, debe asistir a los invitados.

— ¡Deja de cambiar de tema! — gritó furioso — ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto! ¿¡Tienes algo que ver con lo acontecido hace unos segundos?

Ciel estaba muy sobresaltado y Sebastian lo percibió, en realidad, el demonio podía notar cualquier cambio de su amo, incluso conocer sus pensamientos. Sonrió mostrando una mirada ladina.

— Eso era una visión, Bocchan, de sus miedos.

— ¿¡Qué?

— Todo cuanto ha visto esta noche, ha sido fruto de sus miedos y sus pensamientos — añadió Sebastian, con algo de dificultad en la voz —. Ahora debe volver, Bocchan.

— No me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que me digas que está ocurriendo — el joven avanzó varios pasos hasta Sebastian para observar las extrañas cadenas.

— ¡No se acerque más! — vociferó Sebastian repentinamente, mostrando un enojo desmesurado.

La iracunda mirada de Sebastian sobrecogió a Ciel, nunca vio al demonio tan exaltado y al mismo tiempo, tan exhausto. Algo le ocurría, su cuerpo parecía lleno de una misteriosa fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sus ojos eran de color violeta y su rostro estaba lleno de ira. De la nada comenzó a soplar una fuerte corriente de aire, apagando el fuego de las velas. La tenue luz de la habitación desapareció dejando la sala completamente a oscuras. Ciel se quedó paralizado en el sitio, no consiguió ver absolutamente nada y le asustó no percibir la presencia de Sebastian.

Se acercó despacio a la puerta, intentando no chocar con nada, pero al llegar ésta seguía sin poder abrirse. Maldijo en su interior, rogando por algo de luz.

— ¿Sebastian? — dijo intentando ocultar su miedo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. El silencio le provocó una terrible angustia en el pecho, se giró hacia el otro extremo, la luz que brillaba en las cadenas del demonio ya no estaba y no podía notar vida allí dentro, excepto la suya. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el demonio antes de apagarse las velas alzando sutilmente un brazo por si tropezaba con él, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, haciéndole caer a varios metros, con una poderosa energía.

Por unos instantes su mente se nubló, aturdido, notó como la sangre salía de su boca como un hilo rojo. Intentó incorporarse antes de recibir otro impacto, corrió hacia la puerta un poco tambaleante y la empujó con fuerza para hacerla ceder. Para su desgracia no consiguió abrirla y de la nada apareció una mano impactando con fuerza sobre la puerta, cerrándole el paso por detrás.

Ciel sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, tragó saliva intentando controlar la agitación de su respiración, pero tenía el corazón en un puño. El demonio se aproximó a él desde su espalda, aprisionándolo contra la puerta. Notó un ligero movimiento de Sebastian, no supo que era hasta que sintió la piel del demonio sobre su rostro. Le arrancó el parche del ojo sin mucho tacto y con esa misma mano le empujó aún más contra la vieja puerta. Ciel dejó escapar un leve gemido por el dolor.

Sebastian dejó escapar una risilla tan tenebrosa sobre la nuca del niño que le heló la sangre, rozando con dedos fríos el oscuro cabello. El demonio aspiró el suave aroma del joven y de improvisto tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ciel y le giró abruptamente, clavando la perversa mirada en los asustados ojos.

El niño sintió como el sello de su ojo brillaba con fuerza, al igual que el símbolo de la mano derecha de Sebastian. De ese mismo color eran aquellos ojos amenazantes que parecían desnudarle por completo, notando el ansia que había en ellos. En ese momento, supo que era su alma lo que Sebastian quería conseguir de él, percibió sus ojos hambrientos, el tacto codicioso de sus manos y el aura anhelante de su ser.

— ¡Aún no puedes arrebatármela! — gritó Ciel intentando ocultar su frustración, trató de escapar pero el demonio le tenía apresado con firmeza —. ¡Hicimos un pacto, Sebastian!

Por unos instantes, Ciel percibió confusión en el demonio, pero fue fugaz como un rayo. No parecía él mismo, momentos después intentó soltarse de su captor pero otra vez fue en vano y antes de poder hablar nuevamente Sebastian agarró con ímpetu ambos brazos sin darle opción a huir. Un estremecimiento subió por todo su cuerpo al ver como el demonio se acercaba hasta su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora.

Después, su mente se volvió confusa al sentir los fogosos labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos e intentó apartarse pero el demonio le besaba con tanta fuerza que fue imposible hacerlo, cediendo a los oscuros deseos del demonio. Para su sorpresa, el efusivo tacto de Sebastian no le resultaba desagradable, de hecho era una sensación abrumadora, incitante. El impetuoso beso comenzó a desarmarle, notando a cada segundo como su fuerza parecía mermar, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad que le envolvía.

Al advertir como una mano del demonio intentaba adentrarse bajo su blusa, se alarmó bastante asustado. Aquella caricia le quemaba y antes de cederle más avance mordió con todas sus fuerzas los labios de Sebastian, intentando detenerle de ese modo. El demonio apartó el rostro, asombrado por la repentina acción de Ciel y seguidamente le miró con furia, agarró el brazo del muchacho violentamente haciéndole caer al suelo boca abajo, inmovilizándole con su propio peso.

Ciel comenzó a sentir un terror indescriptible que nunca antes había experimentado, pensó que aquello no podía estar pasando y en cualquier momento despertaría de la pesadilla que le tenía preso. Pero no era un sueño, Sebastian se había vuelto completamente demente, o tal vez no, era un demonio ¿quizá siempre había sido así y solo trataba de engañarle? Un par de lágrimas cayeron rebeldes por sus mejillas, forcejeando inútilmente en el suelo, notando el cuerpo perfecto de Sebastian sobre el suyo.

Sintió el calor que desprendía el demonio, su aura maligna era poderosa e imposible de evitar. Percibió nuevamente el tacto de aquella mano sobre su vientre, traspasando la suave tela, acariciando la zona con avidez. Ciel se reprendió mentalmente al sentir una indescriptible sensación de excitación debido al tacto de aquel demonio. Apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo, intentando escapar gateando, pero apenas le quedaba fuerza para respirar. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un incitante gemido al notar la mano de Sebastian descender por su abdomen.

— Sebastian... — susurró Ciel en un suspiro, intentando centrar su mente para huir —. Para.

Sebastian hizo caso omiso, como si no pudiera escuchar sus palabras, continuando aquella profanación. Ciel hincó las uñas con rabia sobre el suelo y dejó escapar un grito lleno de angustia.

— ¡Detenteeeeeeeeee! — su voz sonó desgarrada, ansiando ser escuchada — ¡Es una orden!

Su respiración estaba completamente agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero fue a los pocos segundos cuando se percató que el demonio había dejado de tocarle. Con un poco de esfuerzo se giró, observando el rostro de su captor. Sebastian parecía completamente aturdido, ahora solo uno de sus ojos era de color violeta y al mirarle el demonio se levantó tambaleante, apoyándose sobre el muro.

— Le dije que se fuera, Bocchan — dijo con voz fría sin mirarle —. No se cuando perderé el control nuevamente, por su seguridad debería ir a la fiesta.

Ciel se levantó a duras penas, observando a Sebastian incrédulo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Dio un par de pasos hacia el demonio y le encaró con enojo mal contenido.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando! — de pronto sintió un vacío incomprensible en su corazón y el observar al demonio en ese estado le desazonó.

Sebastian le ignoró pero eso sólo hizo enfurecer más al joven amo. Dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Ciel, deseando que desapareciera de su vista.

— ¿Dime qué ocurre Sebastian? — preguntó Ciel en un susurro, sin poder evitar mostrar la preocupación que sentía.

Sebastian escuchó las sinceras palabras, su amo siempre había sido muy persistente, especialmente en esos temas. Alzó la vista con esfuerzo, observando el rostro del muchacho.

— No esta a salvo si se queda a mi lado esta noche — mencionó seriamente con una mirada gélida. Ciel no dijo nada, pero algo le indicaba que el demonio tenía razón —. El motivo de estar aquí encerrado es por el poder e influjo que me domina esta noche, es muy poderoso Bocchan, creo que ha visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Si en algún momento soy incapaz de controlarlo, podría hacer arder toda tu mansión, invocar seres oscuros e incluso arrebatarle la vida incumpliendo el contrato.

La seriedad de su voz le indicaba que no estaba bromeando y en cierto modo el joven se alegró que Sebastian realmente no quisiera hacerle daño. Ciel se acercó hasta el demonio intentando asimilar la información, todo era muy inverosímil, pero estaba viviendo con un demonio, así que cualquier cosa podía suceder.

— ¿Por eso organizaste la fiesta? — preguntó Ciel algo confundido.

— Quise mantenerle ocupado, Bocchan — dejó escapar una sonrisa desprovista de alegría —. De este modo no notaría mi ausencia y usted estaría ocupado.

— Y qué equivocado estabas — añadió el joven, observando al demonio con aire de superioridad —. No fuiste muy sutil durante la fiesta, pero dime ¿por qué aparecen esas visiones?

— Al tener un contrato con usted, durante la noche de Halloween ese vínculo se hace más intenso y puede crear ciertas _"distorsiones" _en la realidad del humano — comentó con tranquilidad —. Pero también es muy peligroso para él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por que mi sed por su alma se incrementa demasiado — afirmó con una sinceridad pasmosa, sin dejar de observar al joven amo —. Tanto que es casi imposible resistirse sin perder el control.

Ciel comprendió sus palabras, recordar lo que intentó hacer el demonio minutos antes no le ayudaba a mantener una compostura indiferente ante ese tema.

— Eso explica tu conducta de antes — mencionó sin saber que decir exactamente intentando evitar temas embarazosos.

— Es posible — Sebastian dejó la respuesta en el aire haciendo a Ciel enrojecer hasta las orejas.

— Abre la puerta antes de que pierdas el juicio y me ataques de nuevo — ordenó el joven con nerviosismo en la voz.

Sebastian rompió el sello que él mismo creó al perder el control de su ser, el cual mantenía la puerta completamente cerrada. La abrió lentamente dejando espacio para que Ciel pudiera salir, el joven se acercó a la salida deseando aspirar el aroma de libertad tras el repentino susto, pero un brazo se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

— Déjame salir — ordenó impetuosamente sin mirar a Sebastian.

Antes de obedecer la orden, Sebastian acercó el rostro al oído del joven y susurró con voz suave.

— No iba a arrebatarle el alma — confesó el demonio con una sutil sonrisa en los labios —. Pero sí robarle algo más que se empeña en ocultar, Bocchan.

Sebastian alzó el brazo dejando paso a su joven amo, el cual había perdido ligeramente la impasible compostura al escuchar la tenue voz. El demonio sonrió con malicia y observó la lenta marcha de Ciel por el oscuro pasillo.

— Si se arrepiente de su decisión puede dar media vuelta — inquirió el demonio al notar cierta duda en el andar del joven, el cual se detuvo abruptamente al oírle hablar —. Pero no soy responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

Ciel giró el rostro hacia el demonio mostrando un semblante molesto por esas palabras. El orgullo de Ciel Phantomhive no tenía limites y sintió su rostro arder.

— ¿No será que eres tú quien se arrepiente de no haber terminado lo que iniciaste ahí dentro? — dijo con soberbia sin apartar la mirada.

— Eso también es posible.

Ciel se congelo al ver la sensual sonrisa de Sebastian, aseguró ver incluso lascivia en ella. Un calor que recordaba muy bien recorrió ciertas partes de su cuerpo y se giró, molesto.

— No te será tan fácil _"robar" _lo que codicias — aseguró Ciel mostrando seguridad en sus palabras —. Pero me pregunto si serás capaz de intentarlo siendo _"tu mismo". _

— Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo — respondió Sebastian divertido —. Cuando den las doce campanadas lo comprobaré.

— En ese caso no me molestes si ya estoy dormido — dijo sin más mientras se alejaba por la inmensa oscuridad.

Sebastian no dijo más, observando al joven amo alejarse de allí. A los pocos segundos, mostró una sonrisa perversa dejando escapar una risilla tenebrosa, rompiendo el inmenso silencio de la oscura estancia. La noche recién comenzaba a despertar.

**Fin**


End file.
